randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
MP5K MW2
Single Player The MP5K is seen being used in "Takedown," "The Hornet's Nest," "No Russian" and "Exodus" by fellow Rangers, by various hostiles in conjunction with a Riot Shield, by several Navy SEAL members, and Task Force 141. It is also one of the starting weapons in "The Enemy of My Enemy", with a Suppressor and Red Dot Sight. Multiplayer The MP5K is one of the first SMGs unlocked, available at Level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The weapon has a high rate of fire, high damage at close range, and high recoil. As such, it is very difficult to kill at range, and its low damage at range also hinders this. However, at medium ranges, the recoil can be used to the player's advantage, due to the fact that the kill bullet will hit the head, giving plenty of headshots. It is one of the less commonly used SMGs because of these reasons, and also because the UMP45 is unlocked with it, which has less recoil and higher damage at range, and is subsequently a much more popular weapon online. With the Rapid Fire attachment, its recoil is almost uncontrollable, and will only be useful in close quarters. If the ACOG Scope is equipped with the MP5K the recoil is unpredictable, and firing in full-auto accurately will be impossible unless at very close range. The MP5K is more useful than the other SMGs at close range, due to high damage combined with a high rate of fire, which can be further increased by using the Akimbo or Rapid Fire attachment. However, it is a bad SMG to use at long ranges due to its extremely unpredictable recoil and low damage at range. FMJ is better at fixing the problem with recoil than silencer. In Hardcore game modes, the MP5K is a one hit kill at close range, and a two hit kill at long range. If Stopping Power is used, it will only need a one-hit headshot to kill at long range. However, this is inadvisable due to its high rate of fire. Overall, these factors make it an ineffective alternative to the UMP45, and is therefore less popular. It is, however, more effective than the UMP45 in close quarters due to its higher rate of fire and equal maximum damage. At close range, it is the most powerful SMG, as its high rate of fire will compensate for a silencer or the lack of stopping power. Using Bling with Akimbo and Rapid Fire as well as the Stopping Power and Steady Aim perks will create a class which has the highest damage per second in game while in close quarters and thus is almost unmatchable in CQC (albeit fairly useless for medium and especially long range combat), although the user may find themselves empty of ammo within a few kills. A good strategy to use with this gun is to have One Man Army , Stopping Power and Rapid Fire , as it creates a gun unmatched in damage per second, while using One Man Army to compensate for the shortage of ammo. On hardcore mode, it is better to switch Rapid Fire for an optic attachment, or silencer, due to low health requiring only 1-2 shots to kill. It is unadvisable to use Thermal scope or ACOG scope on this weapon. Category:COD Category:MW2 Category:Guns